Modern electronic devices such as computers, tablets, mobile phones, wearable devices and the like have become a common part of modern life. Many users of electronic devices routinely utilize various types of software applications for business and personal activities. Examples of software applications can include word processors, spreadsheet applications, e-mail clients, notetaking software, presentation applications, games, computational software, and others. These software applications can also be used to perform calculations, produce charts, organize data, receive and send e-mails, communicate in real-time with others, and the like. The software applications can range from simple software to very complex software. Moreover, there are a variety of channels for delivering software and services to end-users such as cloud computing services.
Examples of popular cloud computing services include, but not limited to, software as a service (SaaS), platform as a service (PaaS), and the like. For example, SaaS is becoming a popular delivery mechanism where software applications are consumed by end-users over the internet. As a result, end-users do not have to install and run the applications locally as the applications are maintained in the cloud by the service provider. With these types of cloud computing services, the provider hosts the hardware and/or software resources that end-users can access over a network connection. As a result, the service provider must manage and maintain all of the hardware and software infrastructure.
Over time, systems components will fail and upgrades (e.g., hardware upgrades and software upgrades) will be needed. In addition, demand may expand or contract for particular services which will require more or fewer resources. As a result, service providers need to actively monitor data centers and service demands as well as develop protocols for upgrades, recovery from failures, expansion, and the like. In some cases, these protocols may be automatically implemented as waiting for technician approval and/or execution may be inefficient.
Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Upon reading the following, other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art.